


Feel Again

by therittenpotatoconspiracy



Series: Garcyatt Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Post-Finale, Post-Series, Sao Paulo, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, the journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therittenpotatoconspiracy/pseuds/therittenpotatoconspiracy
Summary: A continuation - and a conclusion that I decided to write before all those middle parts - of the Garcyatt Soulmate AU that follows a good chunk of canon.Lucy and Wyatt travel back to 2014 and visit their soulmate at the bar in São Paulo to deliver the journal and a message of hope.





	Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m obsessed with this Soulmate Color AU thing and fixing a lot of what went down in the finale and this happened. I kind of meant to add on to the first part of the series first, but this is what came to mind the minute The Miracle of Christmas ended. What was originally a short thing kind of got blown out of proportion. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I know a lot of people aren’t happy with the journal scene/the fact Lucy went to him in this state and jumpstarted everything in general. I tried to keep some of the logistics the same for the sake of timeline preservation, but you’ll notice some changes (especially at the end, obviously) and it hopefully does our babies a little more justice in that respect. I really tried to set a more hopeful, but honest tone here.
> 
> Title is from the OneRepublic song because, well, Garcyatt is each other’s hopes and second chances. Once again, I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Oh… and Happy New Year, ya filthy clockblockers. Here we go again, without further aideu:

Five years after they lose him, she’s back outside the bar in São Paulo. Christmas 2014. She is gripping the damned journal so tightly that her knuckles are milk white and her hands tremble violently. A lump of anxiety won't leave her throat.

_In and out_ , she reminds herself. Oh, how she wishes she had more time. (And that she'd been given more opportunities to fix this mess, but that's beside the point.)

She knows some things are worth five years of tireless work, research, and scheming, connecting events with red strings and pushpins. She knows that some things are worth the longest and most tiring waits. But she's finally here.

The pages towards the back - the ones she'd added and changed without telling anyone, not even Wyatt - are burning the inside of her palm, but she ignores it and they enter together.

It breaks both their hearts more than ever before when Lucy and Wyatt are back in a time where he’s alive and the colors don’t return. Perhaps reinserting yourself into a timeline in which your soulmate isn’t dead doesn’t mean the colors come back.

_“Do you think we’ll see it again? Just for five minutes?” Wyatt asked her, their fingers intertwined as they waited in front of the lifeboat for the others._

_“Maybe. I think so. I hope so,” she responded._

_I really, really miss the color red, he thought to himself. He remembered the times he dressed the twins in burgundy without realizing it, causing Rufus and Jiya to flash them sympathetic smiles. He remembered the look on Lucy’s face when they sat in the summer sun one afternoon and the golden brown highlights of his hair were silver instead._

_“It’s okay,” she’d whispered, fingers tracing his ear. “I love you. I love the color blue. I love your eyes. I love you.”_

_The last five years, though filled with wonderful moments and happiness, had been anything but easy._

They may not see color, but seeing Garcia Flynn sitting at the bar is still like a lightning strike: bright and electrifying.

Flynn’s a bit tipsy, but more notably, he’s broken and all out of hope.

“Is this seat taken?” Lucy asks gently, having found her confidence and walking over. He grunts. She reaches over and slides the glass away from his hand. “I think you’ve had enough,” she says matter-of-factly.

With the bartender in sight, she asks him for a glass of water and sets it down in front of Flynn. “Here, I think you need this. Drink,” she says once the bartender disappears again. He grumbles a half-assed reply about not speaking English.

“Bullshit,” she chuckles affectionately to herself before her tone darkens. “I know you speak English… Flynn.”

He turns to her in fear because _what the hell, she knows his name_.

“How do you know my name? Are you one of-“ the question dies on his lips before it’s fully uttered because when he sees her, his world explodes in red and gold. He sits back and stumbles over his words.

“You… you’re… we’re…” He almost shouts, shaking his head.

“Yes,” she smiles as a watery laugh escapes. “We are. And actually, he is too... the puppy-lookin’ one back there to the left.” She motions vaguely over her shoulder to Wyatt, who locks eyes with Flynn. Now his open-mouthed expression clearly shows that every fiber of his being was just rocked all over again by an explosion of blue. He grips the bar.

“His name is Wyatt. And I’m Lucy Preston. We’re more than just soulmates, Flynn. We’re the most important team in the world. Listen, I know all about Rittenhouse and how they murdered your family." His eyes glisten with fresh tears. "I'm not one of them," she assures him immediately. "I'm your ally, or I guess I will be and you and I are going to save history together.”

“History?” He repeats slowly with a furrowed brow.

_Here we go. No turning back now, Preston_.

“I’m from the future. 2023, to be exact.”

His reaction is almost immediate.

“I was right!” He cheers victoriously, his tone also laced with a level of disdain. “He did it. Connor Mason invented…” he lowers his voice. “A time machine! I knew it! I knew it...”

Lucy nods.

“You were right the entire time, Flynn," she whispers. "More than any of us ever were." She licks her lips nervously. "Mason invented a time machine, which is why I’m giving you this.” The tattered journal slides across the bar to where his hand rests. She takes it in both of her own and squeezes it. “Everything you need to know is in there,” she whispers almost conspiratorially, their noses almost touching. “Just follow the instructions, even when you doubt it. The journal is always right, too.”

“Are you telling me-“

“You can stop Rittenhouse. They're going to try to do some very horrible things. You, however, can stop these terrible people who murdered Iris and Lorena. They won’t do it again. All you need to do is steal the time machine and make sure you have enough ammo. I’ve already told you how.” She motions to the journal. He stares at her in disbelief. Lucy lowers her gaze downward to the countertop.

“I can’t lie to you… They’ll call you a terrorist. Wyatt and I will, too.” She swallows, looking back up at him with regret. “We’ll be fighting each other a lot when things start out. But we’ll come around, as will you. It’s going to be okay because we will save everything together.”

“Will it really?”

“I’m so in love with you,” she blurts out instead of any other assurances, “And in my heart, I believe in you more than anyone in this world, even if I don’t know it at first. So just believe. I’m sorry that it’s going to be difficult. I am so sorry that we're going to fight and that this is going to be a painful journey, but we can and will do this. It will pay off. And one night you and I will be sitting in your room kind of like we are now, conversing over a bottle of vodka with me using your shoulder as a pillow, and in that moment we're both going to know that we are meant to be and that together anything is possible."

The look he gives her is shockingly similar to the one he gave her in Chinatown. ("Then why are you here?") It makes her chest somehow unbearably tight but incredibly warm and fuzzy at the same time. Then, with all the courage and sincerity she can find within her, she tells him one more time.

"I will love you forever… soulmate.”

She kisses him. It’s something she’s only done a few beautiful, bittersweet times. Even here, dejected and down, drunk in a bar far away, he still smells and tastes the same. Lucy smiles against his lips and he runs a hand through her wavy hair and then brushes the backs of his fingers gently across her cheekbone, wiping away her tears.

Her heads begins to pound then, and she can see stars entering her narrowing vision.

“Oh my god… are you okay? Lucy?” Flynn catches her as she leans against the bar, a hand flying to her temple. “I’m sorry,” she chokes out. “I have to go now.”

“Not yet… Please,” he says. He’s captured her wrist with his hand. The look on his eyes is wild and desperate. “What about my family?”

_There it is_. Lucy inhales sharply. “You wo-“ she coughs, not wanting to persuade him with false hope, but not able to lie to his increasingly hopeful face either. She remembers the changes she’s written, the possibilities that could unfold. “I actually don’t-“ _No, she can’t say that either_. “You will have a family again.” She vows. “There’s a lot of uncertainty with time travel and it’s consequences, but I can tell you that will be very loved and have your family. I promise.”

It seems like it might register with him what she’s trying to say and he gulps. It pains her to have to twist her words this way, but this time will be different. It has to be.

“You are the greatest hero of us all, Garcia Flynn. The most important man in the entire universe. Don’t you ever doubt that for a minute. You told me once that we can save the people we love. And to do that, you have to make the first move. For them, for me, for us.”

She kisses his cheek a final time before he can muster another reply. "You know the place, darling," she whispers. "Goodbye."

His eyes watch her as she exits way too quickly, too soon for his liking, with their soulmate. Their companion turns back and gives him a nod and a small smile, pressing a fist over his heart before returning to rubbing comforting circles onto his friends’ backs.

_They look like a family_.

Both of them drop their heads to the man’s shoulders and disappear into the dark city night until —

Wyatt sprints back into the bar and presses a quick kiss to Flynn’s lips. “Wait for me, handsome,” he whispers with a little smirk, ducking his head down to touch their foreheads together. His hand is tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. “I love you so much.” His words are somehow even more impassioned than hers, and he sounds almost frustrated - or is it exasperated? He presses a heated kiss to his lips again and then his forehead and finally to the spot on his shoulder where he would one day shoot him - kissing it once, twice, thrice - before a wave of pain hits him, too and he stumbles out.

“Wyatt...“ Flynn calls after him, rising from the barstool.

“Read it carefully, Garcia,” he shouts from the door. His voice cracks. “I’ll see you soon.” And the bastard, with those bright eyes of his, _fucking winks_ at him.

The words echo in Flynn’s mind. Time travel is real, there’s history to save and he has a family. What that means exactly he doesn’t know, but goddamn, if that does not give him the brightest, most exhilarating spark of hope that he'll see his beloved girls again, or at least _feel again_...

Then there's Lucy and Wyatt. Even though he's depressed and drunk and down on luck in this damn city in which he's sought refuge, he just found his soulmates - not just one, but two, beautiful, wonderful, startling, terrifying soulmates. They love him. In all their fascinating badassery and absolutely fantastic glory, they love him.

There’s too much at stake, he decides in that moment. Everything else aside, he has always loved history and his newfound self, with a strong sense of purpose, longs to protect it if there are people out to destroy it. Maybe, just maybe, he can begin to heal with the promise that what he does prevents others from experiencing the trauma and heartbreak he has. The world could be made a better place. He’s always been one to make sacrifices and take grand leaps of faith and he wasn’t going stop now. Not when he has at least a sliver of an idea of what’s waiting for him and how much he is needed. No matter the risks, despite the unavoidable barriers and hurdles, he’ll do whatever it takes.

Completely sobered up, Flynn takes a mental note of the date and time his world turned technicolor because of the mysterious visitors, and with a dedicated, determined deep breath, unwraps the string holding the journal closed.

Curly handwriting and _colorful_ clippings and vivid sketches stare back up at him.

And so it begins.

* * *

 

When the lifeboat stops shaking and the hatch opens, Lucy’s head is still pounding, but there is something more there: this nagging, warm and fuzzy feeling in her gut she can’t shake. One kiss in a bar and she’s total putty in Flynn's hands, thanking the universe for allowing her to see him again just this once. She can’t quite put her finger on how or why it feels like something has drastically changed, nor why she feels like crying a lot more than she and Wyatt usually do over him. Maybe her wounds have reopened a little. She doesn’t say a damn word. Besides, she has just traveled into her own timeline and that shit can fuck you up in more ways than one. She’s just shaken. If Wyatt is too, he’s about as silent and hesitant as she is, hoping and praying for the unsettled feeling to subside.

They sit on the edge of the exit to catch their breath, beaming at their loved ones waiting for them. _Don’t do it, don’t even think about it_ , she tells herself as her eyes take in the scene. Despite herself, she glances behind their family in hopes of seeing him. She swallows the inevitable disappointment, brushing it off and focusing (like she's forced herself to on so many occasions) on the fact that Rittenhouse is still gone, America is here, and they haven’t lost anyone else.

“It worked,” she slides down the front of the time machine and announces proudly. She balances herself and takes a few steps forward. “It was really good to see him after all this time.” Blinking back tears, she lets a sniff a escape. “He’s a hero. He’s going to be a hero.”

Denise tilts her head and observes Lucy and Wyatt before speaking. “The twins are on the couch,” she says in a hurry. Lucy and Wyatt sigh in relief knowing that at least that too has remained the same. Denise continues. “They’re fast asleep and have been for awhile now, although I do think Uncle Connor may have snuck them a couple Christmas cookies while you were gone.” She quickly flashes a knowing smile at him. “You should, uh, go see them. We can debrief in a bit.”

Lucy and Wyatt’s hands intertwine in that familiar way as Rufus embraces Jiya behind them. They stroll past the computers and their glowing turquoise screens and make their way around the corner to the makeshift living room and - Mother of God Almighty, he’s there.

He’s still sleeping rather soundly as if somehow the lifeboat noise didn’t rouse him, with one of their children tucked tightly under each arm and a history book long discarded.

Lucy and Wyatt freeze in total disbelief, not able remember how the whole walking thing works. Their feet turn to steel and weigh heavily on the ground as they take in the scene in shock. Wyatt blinks a couple times, slack-jawed, and squeezes Lucy’s hand. She can feel that he’s shaking. Her knees are about to buckle in on her. She tries to steady herself and takes a deep breath, letting it out in a long, vocal sigh packed with too many emotions to name.

Flynn stirs and stretches out his long legs with a groan, careful not to wake the girls. His fingertips trace gentle circles on their scalps. When his eyes open, he looks at Lucy and Wyatt like they hung the stars.

“My darlings,” he whispers with a level of reverence that sends a chill down Lucy’s spine and makes Wyatt’s soaring heart literally skip a beat. “You’re back. I missed you.” He looks at them inquisitively with the most adoring smile and moves his head just enough to expose his neck more, wordlessly begging them to come over and kiss him hello. The smile widens and he raises his eyebrows suggestively.

(The three of them have always been inseparable for Flynn. Even a couple hours without them is difficult and anxiety-inducing. And now, like always, they've come back to him.)

They can’t breathe. It doesn’t seem possible - it cannot be fucking possible, goddammit - but it most definitely is. _It worked._   _He's come back to them_. Their world explodes in that magnificent moment and it’s bright, and warm, and golden all over again.

Lucy and Wyatt see red.

_Oh, thank God_.


End file.
